Ring of Gaxx
|involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = |range = Caster |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = |thac0_mod = |damage = |damage_mod = |speed_factor = |proficiency_type = |hands = |two_handed = no |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = *Armor class: -2 bonus *Saving throws: -2 bonus *Magic resistance: +10% *Regeneration: 1 HP/3 s *Immune to disease *Immune to poison |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = *Invisibility for 12 h, 1/day *Improved Haste for 10 s, 3/day '' |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 0 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Wizard slayer |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = |item_icon = Ring of Gaxx item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = RING39 |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }}Named after its creator and owner, Kangaxx, the Ring of Gaxx is a magical ring that bestows a number of beneficial effects on its wearer – like improved armor class, saving throws and magic resistance, immunity to diseases and poison, as well as regeneration – and, in addition, is enchanted with two spell-like abilities. It can be obtained from the undead creature in Shadows of Amn, as well as being a gift in The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay. Statistics As most other magical rings, the Ring of Gaxx has no weight and can be worn by any character, except for wizard slayers. Despite its origin, it is not cursed, but no merchant is willing to buy this item that's worth , neither. Wearing it has quite a number of beneficial effects: a bonus of 2 to both armor class and all saving throws, a by 10% increased magic resistance and immunity to diseases and poison, additionally 100% poison resistance in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. The ring also heals the wearer over time, at a rate of 1 HP per 3 sec. Unlike many other protective jewelry with bonuses to armor class and saving throws, the Ring of Gaxx can be worn together with magical armor. In addition, two spell-like abilities can be used each day: ;Invisibility Similar to the wizard spell Invisibility, the ring can be used once per rest to make its wearer invisible. Unless dispelled – the effect has a power of 0 – or broken by actions, this will last for half a day. ;Improved haste Also with a shorter duration than the spell, the wearer can speed up their actions for a brief period of 10 sec three times per rest, without negative repercussions. This effect cannot be dispelled. Locations ''Shadows of Amn'' *The ring is worn by its creator, Kangaxx, who benefits from all the effects during the battle against both of its forms, lich and demilich, in his house at the Athkatla Docks. The Ring of Gaxx can be found on the corpse's left hand after eventually laying the undead creature to rest. ** In the original Shadows of Amn, it is possible to steal the ring before the fight from Kangaxx' lich form – and obtain a second one later – which is disabled in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. ''Gladiators of Thay'' *Possible reward for "kickin' arse and spillin' entrails" up to Tier 4 in the Black Pits, presented by Brodle. Gameplay * In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, several creatures will adjust their combat behavior if their target is equipped with the Ring of Gaxx, specifically those that use the following AI scripts: Lore '}}The Ring of Gaxx is one of several items in the that are inspired by the Book of Artifacts, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, which the is based on. Its history, however, is altered – and adjusted to series' lore –, as are some of its properties. Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki